Worlds apart
by bellaXmonster
Summary: A girl from a world separate to ours is thrust through the gate after a brush with death, her payment? her old body, now she inhabits the body of her other in Amestris, a body that belonged to a childhood acquaintance of the Elrics. REWRITE
1. the gate

**Well it's been a long time coming, but I have finally made it through re-writing this story. Not a lot of the plot has changed, more or less grammatical errors and character fixes. I will start by posting a chunk of revised chapters, and then from there I will be posting a chapter a week, and I hope this reads better than it did before. **

**Enjoy!**

Druna, a world full of creatures that have been lost to earth for centuries, and only are told in stories. A land that is harsh and its people, even more so in order to survive. Among these people lives Hayden Gwentry.

"Come on Liam! You're taking forever!" Hayden whined to her twin who lazily made his way down the trail. The two were currently making their way down a forest path towards the small town of Lumy. "I'm dying for a real bed, could you pick up the pace!" she moaned, crossing her arms.

"Calm down, we'll get there when we get there, yeah?" was his smooth reply. Liam's looks mirrored Hayden's, dark ebony hair that fell into bronze eyes, high cheek bones that belonged to a strong facial structure. He stood about 6', towering 6 inches over his sister. The only difference between the two was that her face still held traces of childhood and her chest was quite well developed. As well as the fact that her hair fell past her shoulders; while his stuck out around his ears.

As Liam caught up to Hayden she began a mock round of applause. "Congratulations, I am now 100 moons old." She sneered, earning a playful jab from Liam in return.

Entering the town the duo stopped dead at the sight awaiting them. The Entire village was ransacked and in ruin. They looked over the scene searching for any sign of life or trace of what had occurred.

A rustle in the bushes and the blades strapped to Hayden's wrist as well as Liams sword were drawn, and poised for action. With a burst of speed a giant shadow catapulted at the two travelers, quickly they jumped out of the way spinning around to face their attacker.

Red eyes stared back at the pair with matted black hair on end. Angry snarls tore through its bared fangs and, its snake like tongue flicked across its gaping mouth. All for legs were hunched close to the ground with talons digging into the soft earth, tail erect and flicking back and forth aggressively.

Again it lunged, this time at Hayden alone and she quickly moved her blade across its biting range, metal clashed against tooth and he quickly pounced again this time she maneuvered out of its way and brought her other blade towards its chest. A miss.

The animal backed up and with a final snarl disappeared back into the underbrush.

Sighing Hayden stood up and wiped the blade coated in saliva across her pant legs before retracting the weapons back into their sheaths, which rested along her fore arms. Liam did the same and returned to his sister's side, checking for any unseen damage.

"Well that was interesting. A fury all the way out here." Liam nodded also noting the strange appearance of the beast that usually stayed deep within the southern forests.

"Let's keep moving" He suggested.

"Who treads upon this land!" Their heads swiveled towards the voice that called from their right. There stood an older woman, bent over a stick that seemed to carry her weight. Thick lines covered her face and grey hair cascaded down her back.

"We are Liam and Hayden Gweneth! We have traveled from the east searching for a place of rest. What has happened to this place?" Liam called. The woman surveyed the two.

"A great storm is coming. Powers from the south have slowly been building up their armies. They come late in the night and murder entire villages before burning them to the ground. This village has met that fate." The two took in her words on edge. "You would do well to keep moving, and keep your guard up." The siblings looked to each other with a nod and when they turned back to once again speak with the woman only a breeze remained where she once stood.

"A spirit?" Hayden questioned, hair standing on edge.

"Or a witch" Liam replied, grabbing his sisters wrist he began to drag her through the village. "Come, we must hurry from this place." She nodded and quickened her pace to match the strides of her kin.

"It doesn't make sense though! No one town has power enough to take out a village like Lumy! And the south is notorious for not getting along with each other so there is no way they could forge an alliance." Hayden thought aloud, as they entered the nearby forest.

"True, but maybe it's not the towns making the alliance. Perhaps they are singular followers., followers of one person, perhaps a mage or even a sheik." Hayden shivered at the thought of the dark arts master leading such an army.

"We need to hurry on and warn other villages before it's too late!" Hayden exclaimed turning to her brother. He nodded but then stopped in his tracks. Fear gripped her heart as she watched his eyes widen and stare hard at something behind her.

Whipping out her blades and turning around she was too late to react as a burst of dark energy flew through the trees hitting her dead on, sending her tumbling across the path. With a groan she picked herself up and readied her stance as they were surrounded by what looked like bandits, but their sheer numbers proved that was not the case.

"So, it seems we have two escapees from one of the pillages." A cold voice spoke and the group parted as a tall man walked through. He was older, black hair sat upon his head, wisps of bang upon his forehead, and one eye was hidden beneath a patch. A thick black moustache sat over his lip and a cold green eye stared back at the two. "I apologize but we cannot let you two leave here alive."

And with that the men charged forward. Metal clashed against metal as the siblings attempted to defend themselves from their attackers. There were too many, it didn't matter how skilled they were, as exhaustion set in their moves became sloppy. A scream as a missed blade cut across Hayden's back, A grunt as a hilt thrust into Liam's abdomen. A few moments later and the two lay kneeling, panting, blood dripping from different gashes across their bodies.

The man who spoke before looked down on the two with a smile as he drew his sword from its sheath. Liam screamed out as its metal cut through his sister's chest. Tears welled in his eyes as a new wave of adrenaline coursed through his veins and he lunged at the man swinging his weapon, but not seeing where it landed.

Hayden fell over with a grunt, reaching a hand to the throbbing wound in her chest. As she pulled her hand away she saw it was drenched in blood.

_I'm going to die_ her heart fluttered hard against her chest, as tears gently slid from her eyes. With a grunt, she rolled onto her stomach and dug her fingers into her wound, cringing at the stinging sensation. She then began to draw upon the ground. Her mind searched her memories and landed on the scrolls her mother used to show her. A powerful enchantress, she used to teach Hayden simple spells when she was younger. After her mother's death she had searched her archives in a hope to bring her back. She stumbled across one that she thought was the answer, but now it made sense why It didn't work, her mother was already dead, this spell didn't bring back the dead, it brought one back close to death. She was sure of it.

Light began to appear from Hayden and Liam's eyes widened as she seemed to break away into specks of light. He broke off his dual and ran towards his sisters disappearing form. But he was too late, as he crashed to the ground the last of her went up in smoke.

_Where am I?_ A large Gate loomed over her, intricate designs laced up its doors and she stared awe struck at the sight.

_Welcome to the gate_ she was startled when a shadowy form appeared in front of her.

_Who are you?_

_I am you, I am the world, I am the truth, I am everything and nothing_

_I am sorry I don't understand._ She startled as the gates behind the figure clicked and slowly began to open.

_That is all I can say for you have not paid for such knowledge. You have only paid to enter the world once again._ She smiled at the thought of returning home, having a second chance, that was until she found hands reaching out and latching onto her.

_What's going on?_ She screamed as her entire body began to break apart and fall away under the grasp of the hands and she was pulled into the doors. _I thought you said I could live!_ The cruel chuckle sent her screaming again.

_That life comes with a price you know. And for that price, this body will suffice. Better luck in the next life!_ And then, darkness surrounded her.


	2. Resembol

"Were losing her again! Quick I need more gauze!" Harsh light cut through my vision, and unrecognizable forms scurried around her.

"More morphine!" For a moment a cooling sensation coursed through my veins, before the fire took over again. I cried out, begging for death, as the pain was too much to bear. And just when it seemed to be at its most unbearable it stopped, darkness overwhelmed me.

A soft light warmed my eyelids, pulling me back into consciousness. Prying them open, a small room with light yellow walls greeted me. A pile of bloodied strips and instruments lay to my right on a metallic table.

The sound of soft footsteps caught my attention and I turned towards the door which was now propped open revealing a young blonde with her hair pulled back into a pony tail, bangs falling across her forehead and bright blue eyes staring at me in surprise.

"Your awake?" her tone was full of surprise, but relieved at the same time. She quickly made her way to the bedside, helping me sit up.

"I'm sorry but who are you? And where am I? Is Liam here? Is he alright!" Panic overtook me as I remembered my predicament.

"Rebecca, it's me, Winry."

"My name is Hayden, not Rebecca. Are you sure you're in the right room?"

"Granny!- she called, her tone rising.- No your name is Rebecca. I'm Winry, we grew up together, you used to baby sit me remember?" I quickly grew annoyed at the accusation, shaking my head profusely.

"No, my name is Hayden! I know my own name! I have never met you, or anyone named Winry for that matter, I'm afraid your confused." With that another woman entered the room. This one was short and held age on her face.

"What is it Winry is everything alright? Oh Rebecca you're up!"

"Not you too! My name is Hayden not Rebecca!" Worry crossed the older womans features and she cautiously approached my bedside, gently placing a hand across my forehead.

"No fever- she muttered, before grabbing a small light off the bedside table and flashing it into my eyes -No dilation" I sighed and made to push the woman's hands from me and demand an explanation, but was surprised when her hand never moved. Looking down to my right a scream tore from my lips. Where mmy arm once sat was now nothing more than a stump with stained bandages tightly wound around it.

The two women quickly jumped into action, carefully pinning me down as I struggled beneath them, continuously screaming. They didn't release their hold on me, until my struggles clamed. Cautiously, they released their grips and I continued to stare through wide eyes at my missing limb. Tears poured from my eyes, and my left arm moved to feel around the bandages for my missing limb.

"That's called Phantom Limb Syndrome." I paused and turned to face the older woman. "It's normal for amputee victims to still 'feel' the lost limb".

"This isn't right!" I barked, slamming my remaining fist onto the bed. "My name is Hayden, I had a chest wound, not a missing arm. I have never met anyone named Winry!" I was becoming frantic, was I going crazy? Was this a dream? Where was Liam? "Where is my brother?"

"You're confused, It happens sometimes with trauma like this. But you are Rebecca Whitman. You live down the street from me; you got into a terrible accident with the wheat grinder the other day when you went to bring your father his lunch. You don't have a brother" Winry answered slowly, letting the information sink in.

"Your lying! Where is Liam!" I screamed at her, head beginning to become fuzzy.

"Becca!" All heads turned to the door to see an older man standing there. Brown tufts of hair fell into his eyes, his mouth set in a smile. Tears threated to fall as he stood in the doorway wringing his hat in his hands, knuckles bleach white. "My baby girl, you're ok!" he took quick steps forward and enveloped me into a hug. My mind felt like it was racing, this man, he looked so much like my late father. Nostalgia took over and I grit my teeth, leaning into the familiar hold. He smelt different than I remembered, but at this moment I didn't care. For a moment I was home.

As he pulled back, reality hit me full force. This wasn't right, my father had died years ago. I opened my mouth to inform him of this, but the sight of his eyes stopped me dead in my tracks. So much pain, and torture was held in those familiar eyes, and I couldn't bear to hurt him any further. I closed my mouth.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. If I had just remembered my lunch then you would never have gone out to the field in the first place. This is all my fault." The tears spilled over then, as the man wept at my bedside. I sighed, making up my mind. I couldn't hurt this man, not when he looked so much like my own father.

"It's ok daddy I'm fine." The two women in the room let out a breath they had been holding the entire reunion, Afraid that I would lash out at the newcomer.

"I'm sorry to break you apart Mr. Whitman but Rebecca needs her rest." The older woman said, he nodded, relief on his broken face.

"Of course Pinako. Thank you for saving my girl thank you!" the two older people walked out of the room chatting about a recovery process and as they were out of ear shot Winry turned back to me.

"You remember now Becca?" She asked, but frowned when I shook my head, crossing my remaining arm across my chest.

"No, I am Hayden."

"But you just-

"I couldn't tell him. He looked so…sad." I muttered, looking down at the sheets. I remembered father with the same look on his face after mom passed.

"Alright so…Hayden." Winry spoke slowly, catching my attention once more. "You must be hungry. I'll be right back with something for you to ear." I nodded and Winry quickly disappearing from the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I sighed, falling back into the pillow behind me. I stared up at the ceiling before allowing my head to loll to the side. What looked like a bathroom caught my eye, and was made aware that I had to pee.

I moved to pull back the blankets, but huffed in annoyance when I realized that I had to use my other hand. Once that was taken care of I swung my legs to the edge of the bed. Tenderly I placed one foot, than the other on the floor, slowly making my way to standing, steadying myself with my good hand. I only made it a small step before falling back onto the bed. My whole equilibrium was off now that my dominant arm was missing.

Not to be discouraged I made my way to standing once more, this time leaning against the wall as I walked. Reaching the bathroom after what seemed like an eternity I pushed off the wall, and pulled open the door.

A scream tore through the house and the bowl of soup Winry previously had been filling crashed to the floor spilling its contents as she dashed up the stairs towards the cries. Bursting in the room she found Hayden crumpled on the floor in front of the open bathroom door pulling at her hair and clawing at her face.

Rushing towards the screaming girl she yanked her hand away from her face, which had angry red lines from her nails.

"What's wrong?" she asked the girl who stared at her with wide eyes.

"What did you do to me! My face, my hair! It's wrong! What did you do!" Hayden shrieked, dumbfounding Winry. Maybe she had lost too much blood in surgery, and had brain damage, because this was crazy.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with your face or your hair" she comforted trying to understand the girl's thoughts.

"No! My hair is long, and my bangs are different, and my face is rounder and my eyes are bronze not green! And, and, and I have a birthmark under my right eye where did it go!" she watched the girls eyes dart back and forth as she tried to take in what was happening. Winry gently rubbed her back as she sobbed on the floor, muttering about her face.

Once she had calmed down some, Winry helped her finish her business before returning her to bed. Hayden's eyes had gone dull, and she stared, unblinkingly forward. She didn't understand what was happening, none of this was right? If it was a dream then why couldn't she wake up?

Once she was sure she was stable Winry left the girl to her thoughts, to return to the mess in the kitchen. Bending down to clean the mess of cold broth and vegetables on the floor Winry thought hard about the girl who rested upstairs. None of this made sense and she had a feeling that it wouldn't make sense any time soon.


	3. New Life

Day 3 of living this nightmare. It was like I was now living a double life. The life I believed to be real and the life that everyone around me continued shove down my throat. Whenever Rebecca's father (whose name I was told is Luke Whitman) came, a waterfall of apologies came with him, and I couldn't bear to break the poor man's heart any further.

I had learned through conversations with Winry that his wife had died during childbirth, and it had only been Rebecca and him for the past 16 years.

His visits were exhausting mentally and emotionally. I tried to console the man whenever possible, but my lack of knowledge about their life made it nearly impossible. Pinako warned him that with traumas such as this theres was sometimes memory repression, and that he should be patient with me, and patient he was. Everyday at 6 he showed up, trinkets in hand. Photos, drawings, old school report cards, things that he all hoped would jog a memory that wasn't even there. And with every new scrap book all I could do was smile and nod, and wait for visiting hours to be over.

Luke had just finished leafing through a scrap book such as this when Pinako called up that I needed to rest. With a kiss on the forehead, and a promise to return the following day Luke disappeared. The moment the door closed I allowed the smile to fall from my face and sighed. A small headache had formed between my eyes, I made to bring a hand up to pinch the pressure points and relieve the pain when the cruel reality that I had lost that arm hit me. With an annoyed huff I fell back into the pillows, bringing my left hand up instead, though instead of trying to fix my headache I now wiped away the angry tears that leaked from the corners of my eyes.

I lay there for a moment, crying softly to myself before a knock startled me out of my state. Quickly I wiped the back of my hand across my face, catching any stray tears. Clearing my throat I mustered up my cheeriest voice, but grimaced when It cracked.

"Come in," A sympathetic Winry opened the door, and even though I was positive she knew of my distressed state, the only words out of her mouth were about the tray of food she balanced against her right hip.

As she moved to the bedside table a small black shadow darted into the room, I startled for a moment when a pair of chocolate eyes popped up beside me before chuckling. The dog had propped it's paws up on the bed, resting his head lazily upon them.

"Why hello, aren't you adorable."

"Denn, I told you to stay in the hallway." Winry scolded. Though by the smile on her face I doubted she really minded.

Moving to pet the dog a glint of silver caught my eye. Zeroing in on his paws upon the bed I reached to touch the metal appendage, curious at the sight.

"Winry, what is on his leg?"

"Oh, that's automail. When Denn was younger he lost a leg, so I manufactured that so he could still move around normally. Pretty cool huh?"

"Automail huh? So you just made a metal leg and attached it to him, and he is fixed?" she chuckeled.

"Well it's not quite that easy, the limbs take a lot of work and calibration, and before you can put it on there needs to be an attachment sight that connects the nerves of the body to the artificial limb so that your brain can send signals to the extremities of the limb. It's all really complicated and I wont bore you with all the technicalities, but I guess in simple terms yes, I made that leg out of metal and then attached it."

I stared in awe at the leg as she explained, it was so amazing. Back home if one were to loose a limb it was replaced by a wooden stump, if they were lucky.

"Can you make things like this for people too?" I asked. She set down the bowl of soup she was spooning up.

"Of course I can, it's one of my favorite past times." A smile grew upon my lips and I reached out with my left hand, grabbing onto her wrist. She startled looking at me.

"Could you make automail for me?" suddenly the smile was gone from her face, and she looked down at my hand instead of my eyes. It was silent for a moment, and as every second passed my heart sank a little deeper. Finally after a deep breath she spoke.

"Hayden, automail is…well it's complicated. To put your body under the stress it takes to prepare the lost limb is often life threatening in itself. Not to mention the pain that comes with it. Even grown men have trouble dealing with it."

"Men are babies," I scoffed and Winry's face softened slightly. Her eyes flickered as if remembering a distant memory.

"Be that as it may it's not that simple. Even if you make it through surgery, and the pain that comes with connecting the artificial limb to your viable nerves, it could take years of physical therapy to regain full motion and control of the limb. Not to mention the costs."

With those final words my heart felt like it had been ripped in two. I removed my grip on her arm and brought my only remaining hand into my chest, hugging it close to myself.

"So in other words, it's not going to happen, not for me at least."

"No! No, that's not what I meant at all. I just meant that there is a lot to consider and think about she amended, placing a reassuring hand on my good shoulder. After a small smile in my direction she busied herself with finishing up her previous task of spooning hot soup into the bowl before moving to help guide my left hand through the process of eating.

It was like being a child all over again. My left hand was so uncoordinated, it was utterly frustrating. A few curses from spilled soup later and I was moving the spoon from bowl to my mouth and back again on my own. Once Winry saw that I was managing she sat down in the chair next to my bed.

As I continued to sip at the soup Winry chatted animatedly about the weather, latest town gossip and other mundane things. The tense air slowly dissipated as the weight of the previous conversation was lifted with her carefree words and I found myself smiling. If I had to be stuck in a strange place, in someone else's body, I was sure glad it was here with Winry, Pinako, and Luke, that way I didn't feel so alone.

"You know it's a good thing your doing for Luke pretending to be his daughter and all." I looked up at her with a sad smile.

"I didn't know what else to do, he looked so sad, so desperate standing there. I couldn't bear to hurt him any further." I confessed. She smiled softly in my direction.

"So still no memories of a past life in which you were Rebecca?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, and I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I'm not! I told you I was in trouble in my world and I cast a spell I had seen in my mothers books, and then there-"

"Was a gate and next thing you know you're here. I know." Winry sighed.

"I know it sounds crazy, I mean if our roles were reversed I would think you were a loon!" she laughed for a moment, before offering me another smile.

"You know most people would think you're crazy. But grandma and I, we've seen our fair share of crazy."

Two day's later I found myself out of bed and in the Rockbells yard.

"Who would have guessed that losing an arm would cause my legs to not work?" I grunted, taking another cautious step. Winry stood beside me, arms held out to catch me if I lost my balance again.

"Don't worry, it is normal. Your body is trying to find your center again." Pinako comforted from her spot on the porch. The ever present pipe held in one hand as she watched my trek through the yard. After another deep inhale of smoke she continued on. "Winry mentioned that you two talked about automail the other day" she began, catching my full attention. I nodded before taking another step.

"Yes, but she explained that it would be really hard to do, and expensive. I thought about it after she left and I realized that I don't have any currency here, and I couldn't ask Luke to pay for such a thing, even if I am his daughter. So no need to explain further, I understand." I turned my eyes back to the ground in front of me as I took another small step.

"Well I was thinking, Rebecca did babysit Winry whenever I got called away. And I see no reason why that credit couldn't transfer to you." I paused mid step, looking up to Pinako in amazement, Winry doing the same.

"Are you serious?" she nodded her gray head and I let out a hoot, jumping into the air albeit landing quite ungracefully ultimately ending with Winry and I in a pile on the floor.

"Now before we continue with this any further we must have a proper consultation. I do have to warn you that like Winry said, that it is quite painful, like nothing you have ever experienced, and once we get started there is no turning back." She cautioned. I sat up, helping Winry do the same before returning my attention to Pianko. "In some cases we have to amputate more than your already lost so that we can properly fit the prosthetic. With that being said comes the matter of the pain accompanied with not only the surgery but after," She looked to make sure I was listening and when she was satisfied I was turned back to her pipe. "It will take maintenance and every so often will have to be unattached, recalibrated, then reattached again which is not an easy nor pain free task"

"You will have to be diligent in up keeping its condition and the recovery time for such a procedure is roughly three years. Do you still wish to proceed?" I nodded firmly. Sighing, she blew out a puff of smoke before smiling gently.

"Well then Winry I think it's time we start taking measurements and get this show on the road." Winry nodded and helped me back upstairs. The next few hours were spent by Winry poking, prodding, moving, weighing, scratching numbers down, more measurements, more words and numbers, more prodding, and more scratches against her paper.


	4. Automail

"Keep her still Winry!" Pinako commanded, and I felt the weight on my chest increase as Winry shifted her weight to try and keep my squirming body still, without jeopardizing her angle on my limb. Gritting my teeth I muffled another scream; I tried to focus on something, the mechanical beeping, the spots on the ceiling, anything other than the pain shooting throughout the entire right side of my body.

My eyes flicked to the clock, three hours, it had been three hours since the procedure. The pain killers they had given me to start had long since worn off, and I could feel every tweak, every snip, and every stitch.

"Were almost there Becca," Winry comforted, before a sharp tweak ripped through my body.

"Fuck! I told you I'm Hayden!" Howling, I threw my head back into the pillows. Tears mixed with sweat and choked sobs left my nose running.

"This is going to be the worst one, take a deep breath," I sucked in deep determined breaths as she began to count down. When she hit one a fire coursed through veins, and I couldn't have stifled my scream if I tired. A pain greater than the entire surgery combined overwhelmed me, and my vision blurred before going black.

Slowly my hearing began to return, a soft buzz at first before the methodic beeping of my heart monitor brought me back to consciousness. As my vision returned I found Winry was still gently holding me down, proving that I had not been out for more than a few minutes.

A dull pain throbbed from my right side still as my chest continued to heave. With a sigh Winry slowly removed herself entirely from me, and shakily wiped away the sheen of perspiration that rested along her brow.

"You made it through." I looked to the old woman on my right, who gently dabbed around the swollen flesh that connected to my new automail arm that rested next to me.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from it, so foreign yet so familiar at the same time. I stared at it for a minute longer before moving to bring it to my face. When nothing happened I cursed and let my head fall back.

"Don't push yourself, your fresh out of surgery, and like we said it takes time and work to get movement back into your limb." Winry comforted with a small smile. "You should get some rest. We'll start therapy in few days, after you've recovered." With another smile Winry moved towards the door, Pinako having already left.

Once the door closed I focused back onto my new arm. I traced the cool metal with my left hand, marveling at the design. I felt my heart start to flutter in my chest, as a new hope began to burn. It was back, my arm was back; now nothing was going to stop me from finding a way home.

Two weeks later Winry was back at my bed side as I stared down at my hand, deep in concentration.

"It's ok, just take a deep breath and try again," she coaxed.

I was slowly becoming more and more frustrated; we had started physical therapy four days ago. Winry was hesitant, wanting to give my body more time to recover, but after days of pestering she gave in making me promise to take it easy and be patient. I had agreed at the time, but had quickly lost all that patience when on day 4 I was still having trouble consistently moving my fingers on command.

I grit my teeth and my eyebrows furrowed as I stared at my hands, a slight twitch of my pointer finger, and then nothing. I let out a frustrated breath at the lack of response.

"This is never going to work!" I complained, turning my head away from the object of my frustrations. Angry tears beginning to form. After the initial excitement of having an arm wore off I found myself disliking the foreign feel of the auto mail. "Winry it's not my arm, I can't feel it there! I can't move it, I can't do this." Tears dripped down my cheek and I grasped at the limp arm, pulling at it as panic set in.

Winry sighed, pulling out a medium rectangular mirror from under my bed. She gently pulled my hand away from the auto mail, and pushed me into my pillows, before she situated the mirror in my lap.

"It's ok Hayden, I just need you to breath," she comforted. "Look, you're ok. Your arm is ok." I peered down at the mirror which reflected the left side of my body, giving the image that I had both arms. She had explained that this trick was used often for amputee victims. It tricked the mind into believing the limb was still there.

With a sniffle I stopped crying as I calmed down. Winry perched herself on the edge of my bed, holding the mirror in place and she went through breathing exercises with me until I was back to normal.

"Alright, now I want you to wiggle the fingers on your left hand." I followed her instructions, watching the reflection. "Now keep wiggling those fingers and I want you to wiggle your left hand as well." I followed her instructions, keeping my eyes on the mirror. Slowly she began to lift the mirror away from my body.

A sigh left my lips and tears once again filled my eyes, albeit this time tears of happiness. In the place of a mirror I was now looking at my new hand, all 5 fingers wiggling just like Winry had told me to do.

"Alright now I want you to make a fist," she commanded. I gripped my hand and with a slight spasm, the hand clenched like it was supposed to. I let out a small laugh, letting my head fall back.

"I did it." This was the first time I had been able to successfully make a fist.

"I told you, you could do it. It just takes time and patience, the average person takes three years to fully regain control of their limb." She encouraged.

"I know, I just get so frustrated. The longer it takes, the longer I'm stuck here." A look of hurt crossed her features and I realized my mistake. "Oh Winry, I didn't mean it like that. I am so grateful for all you have done for me, really I truly am. But I don't belong here, I don't even really know where here is! I have to at least try to find my way home; I can't just sit here and give up." She smiled sadly at me, shaking her head.

"You know, you sound just like someone I know." I smiled back at her.

"Sounds like someone I'd like to meet."

"Well if he ever decides to visit I'll make sure to introduce you, and you can be stubborn together." She teased before standing, hands on her hips. "Well let's get back to it!"


	5. Recovery

The warm comforting aroma of soup filled the Rockbell home. I hummed quietly to myself as I moved about the kitchen. It had been a little over a year and I now was cooking dinner in the Rockbell home. Because of my therapy I had moved into a spare bedroom of theirs and now helped out with whatever I could. Luke visited every evening for dinner, and according to Pinako I was healing nicely. I still was only able to use slight motion in my hands and had stiff movement in my arm but at least on most days I was consistent with that.

I moved towards the table to begin setting places for everyone and tripped over Den, who had decided that my feet would be the perfect place to nap. I threw out my arms to catch myself but quickly regretted it as pain shot through my shoulder at the impact of the ground through the auto mail.

While I had healed I still was tender and often if something hit me too hard or in this case, if I jammed my arm it did not end well.

Cursing I rolled over clutching my shoulder with my left hand gritting my teeth waiting for the pain to dull. Steps echoed through the door way and soon I was being lifted carefully into one of the waiting chairs that surrounded the table.

"Are you alright baby? Should I fetch Pinako?" Winry was not home as she went to make a call to an old friend and client of her's she called Edward. I guess he had just passed some state exam for Alchemist's. She had tried to explain what an Alchemist was, and after a while I just settled on the idea that Alchemists were like magicians.

She had told me so many stories and shown me so many pictures that I felt I practically knew the boy and his younger brother as well as she.

Shaking my head I smiled up at him. "No, just jammed it a little that's all, nothing to worry about. But could you grab me a little ice please?" He nodded and hurried over to the freezer before coming back with a towel full of ice. "Would you also mind stirring the soup so it doesn't burn please?" and with that I was telling Luke how to finish the meal I had started while waiting for the pain in my shoulder to subside.

Dinner was quiet that evening, with out Winry there to chat with. The only talk included updates on my progress, and a few comments of the crop that day. As dinner finished up I cleared the table, before walking my dad to the door, Den close at my heels.

"Goodbye dad, I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved until his form disappeared down the dark path way. As I turned to head inside another form caught my eye and I turned back around.

Squinting into the darkness it soon became apparent who was making their way up the path towards the house and I bolted down the steps to meet her, Den never far behind.

"Pinako, Winry's back!" I called over my shoulder as I continued my trek towards the girl. I smiled as I saw her tired face grinning back at me and quickly wrapped my arms around her taller frame in a friendly hug upon meeting her. "It's about time! I was getting so bored without you!" I scolded stepping back and grabbing some of the bags from her hands. I checked the grip of my right arm to make sure I had closed my fingers around the band right; happy with my work I began the slow walk back to the porch which was now occupied by Pinako.

"Sorry, it was a long trip! You would not believe what happened while I was there!" I playfully nudged her.

"Try me."

Winry had stopped off in the Kitchen after dumping her bags in a heap by the door, before I followed her up to her room. Plopping onto her bed I listened in amazement as she recounted her adventures in central with Ed, Al and Barry the Chopper.

"So this girl, who was actually a guy, kidnapped you by locking you in his truck, before trying to chop you up!" She nodded and moved began to brush her teeth in the small bathroom that was attached to her room. She had spent a short time describing what a truck was to me, and I still wasn't sure I quite understood what a truck was. The idea of a machine carrying people instead of animals took a while for me to comprehend like many of the technologies here, such as the lights and even the refrigerator.

"And then this kid Ed, who is a state alcrest-

"Alchemist" she cut in before turning back to her mirror

"Right Alchemist, went to save you but then got his arm stolen because he has one like me, then fought off the man one handed!" She spit and rinsed before confirming. "That's so amazing I mean, he must be a great fighter."

She nodded and sat next to me wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on them smiling gently.

"Yeah, he is." I looked at her expression before laughing.

"Oh I see~" she looked at me blushing at my tone of voice.

"What?"

"You like him!"

"Well of course I do he is my best friend." she defended.

"You like, like him!" I accused pointing a finger causing her face to blush harder.

"No Way! That would be like, liking your brother!" I scoffed.

"Uh huh, sure. I think there is more than your letting on." she shook her head quickly.

"Besides, I don't date guys shorter than me!" laughing I shook my head at her declaration.

"Whatever Winry, I see what's going on!" and the night carried on much the same as we stayed up going back and forth about her childhood companions.


	6. A Pleasant Surprise

Sweat dripped off my brow, and my breath came in short pants as I sat low in my offensive stance. A pair of twin blades were grasped in either hand. Standing up I grinned at my handiwork, the poor tree before me had multiple deep gashes up and down it's trunk from my practice session.

It had been three years since my auto mail had been attached, and I finally had full and consistent mobility back in my arm. Over the last few months I had begun to train this body in weaponry and fighting. While my mind remembered every stance, every technique, every jab my new body could barely make it through my basics.

So with the assistance of Winry my blades had been refined from sticks to metal. She had even gone so far as to add a retractable blade to my automail arm that would extend and retract with the push of a trigger that sat at my elbow. For my other blade she had designed a simple sleeve that ran from elbow to wrist and had the same trigger for extension and retraction.

Retracting my blades with two quick flicks I moved to the house, walking around to the back. Stepping out of my now sweaty clothes I turned on the outside shower. I sighed as the cool water cascaded down my back, washing away the grime from my workout. After a few minutes a cool breeze had picked up. With a shiver I shut off the water and grabbed a towel before hurrying to my room to get dressed.

Throwing on a basic pair of black pants and a white tank top, I grabbed a simply grey zip up to keep the chill away. I ran a brush through my hair which now fell to my mid-back. Shortly after recovering from surgery I had convinced Winry to cut my bangs, wanting to feel more like myself, with a little groaning she did, and I was now able to look into the mirror and see a resemblance to my old face.

Looking over at the calendar in my room I paused, setting the brush down. Today was the three year anniversary of waking up here in Resembol on Pinako and Winry's operating table. I clenched my fists at the realization that I had been here for three years, and was no closer to getting back home. I turned back to the mirror facing myself, and making a silent promise. I would leave by the end of the month, I had to. Smiling at myself I turned and headed down the hall in search of Winry.

I found her, as usual hunched over a piece of automail in her shop.

"So Winry I know-" I was quickly cut off as she realized who stood in her door way.

"Oh perfect timing! I made some adjustments to the blade sheath for your left arm. Here try it on let me see how it fits." I sighed at the blondes attempts to shove the contraption onto my arm and helped by sticking it out for her to attach the blade to. "The motion was a bit too choppy for my likeing, so I recalibrated the-" I zoned out as she went all nerdy on me and pretended to listen by muttering an 'oh' or an 'uh huh' when it seemed necessary. Finally she took a step back and I carefully bent my arm and weighed the new blade. Humming at its weight I nodded before clicking the trigger and smiled at how smoothly the blade shot out.

I lifted it up and surveyed it while Winry twisted my arm this way and that muttering numbers to herself. I had grown accustomed to the poking and prodding. I almost regretted my choice to stay in this house sometimes because my arm went missing quite often, and the reattachments were never fun.

Finally she tugged it off my arm before setting it back onto the table and bending over it once more.

"Now like I was saying, I think it's time-"

"Winry! We have guests!" I sighed as I was cut off again. I moved to the upper balcony to see who it was.

I was met with a screaming match between Pinako and a boy with blonde hair. I watched in awe and confusion as a larger man suddenly tore his shirt off and posed before scolding the boy.

"Ummm Winry you may want to come take a look at this, there's some blonde headed kid, a suit of armor in a crate, and some huge guy without a shirt." A soft look came over her features but that was quickly masked as she reached up and grabbed a wrench from her collection. I flinched away, having met the wrath of that wrench multiple times.

Part of me wanted to call out a warning to those who stood below, but out of fear for my own life I stayed silent as she cocked her arm back and let the metal object fly.

SMACK! Cringing I sat back and watched as the boy was sent plummeting to the floor with a large bump forming on his head.

"Brother!" the armor cried out and I began to piece together who these people were from snippets of what I had heard from Winry.

"What is your problem Winry!" the blonde screamed who I now guessed was none other than Edward Elric, Winry's childhood friend and a grade A pain in the ass, according to her. "Are you trying to kill me!" she gripped the railing and yelled right back

"What about you! What were you doing to get so messed up!" he sighed and I chuckled at Winry's idea of affection. I grabbed her arm and began to drag her down stairs.

"Come on, let's go say hi. You need to introduce me to your boyfriend"

SMACK!

"Are you kidding me? Where were you keeping that?" I asked holding back tears as my head throbbed from impact of her back up wrench. She crossed her arms and kept walking.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes at her foolishness.

"I just got rid of the last bump" I muttered sorrowfully following her.


	7. The Elric Brothers

A scream cut through the peaceful town of Resembole.

"What the heck were you doing to destroy my beautiful automail? I put my heart and soul into that!" turning to Alphonse in the crate her face fell further. "Al's all busted up too, what were you to up to? Something dangerous?" Al began to stutter at the accusation before he was drowned out by Ed who was more than upset at Pianko's description of his height.

"There was no need to make the pipsqueak comment!" he snapped, Pinako simply ignored him before continuing her observations.

"We'll have to adjust your leg as well. Your arm will have to be made from scratch though."

"Can you manage that all in a week?" he questioned and I sighed already knowing that Winry would be pulling a few all-nighters.

"You underestimate me, I'll have it done in three days." Pinako shot back triumphantly bringing a grin back to Ed's face.

"Why are you guys in such a hurry anyways?" Winry asked putting her hands on her hips.

"We need to get back to Central, we're searching for something." Al answered _well that's vague_ Winry looked hard at the younger brother.

"It wouldn't be something dangerous would it?" her question sent Al stuttering again.

"N-N-No! We promise!" I chuckled catching Winry's attention.

"Oh yeah, Guy's this is-"

"Rebecca! Wow you've grown up." Ed said and I scowled.

"I'm not Rebecca, My name is Hayden." The boy blinked at me blankly, clearly confused at mmy denial of being who he thought I was. His eyes then traveled to my arm.

"What happened?" Al asked, following his brothers gaze.

"My body got into a fight with a wheat grinder, or that's what they tell me happened." The room got quiet after that, and I was sure the two boys were just as confused as Winry was 3 years ago.

"Well I better go get working, you two only make trouble for me" Winry complained as she turned to head up stairs.

I moved to follow her when Pinako called my attention.

"Hayden, would you please fetch one of the spare legs from the work room so I can get this one off of Ed." I nodded and quickly hopped up the stairs after Winry's retreating form.

"He's cute, good choice" I winked as I slinked past the blonde who now was fuming. I grabbed one of the white legs hanging from the wall before pausing. "Hey Winry.." She looked at me hearing the seriousness in my voice. "You said they travel right? And they said themselves they need to get going so they can keep looking for something. Do you think they might take me with them, at least to Central? You said that's the big city so I imagine that's as good a place as any to start, I just don't know my way around this world. I barely know Resembol." She sighed at my thoughts.

"I don't know Hayden, They try and help whenever they can, but they have a lot on their plate right now. I don't know if they would take too kindly to bringing you with them." I frowned at her words. "But it's worth a shot, at least to central" I smiled nodding and grabbed one of the belts full tools off her bench and hurried back down stairs where Pinako was waiting.


	8. conversations

**So This is a reupload of this chapter. Sorry everyone, I accidentally uploaded my copy that was my edit copy, not the copy with just the revised works. That is why it was so hard to read. Thank you Quidirlrider and Elayna19 for bringing that to my attention, my apologies for the mistake. Also thanks to prettygal2426, I'm glad you are enjoying this : )**

I tried to make myself look busy as I eavesdropped on the Elric brothers conversation. Winry had warned me that the pair may be wary about accepting my request of travel. I had decided that the younger brother would be my best bet, he seemed a lot less confrontational, and if I played my cards right perhaps I could get him on my side.

I was so busy eavesdropping that I didn't notice that Den had ended up next to me, until a cold wet nose pressed against my side where my shirt had ridden up. With a yelp I jumped at the touch before scolding the dog playfully. He sat back and wagged his tail, looking expectantly up at me.

"What? Do you want to go for a walk?" at the word 'walk' he jumped up, barking excitedly and following close at my heels as I moved to slip my shoes on. He followed me out the door, close at my side.

Walking past the brothers who sat on the grass below the porch I paused "Hello, I don't mean to interrupt, but I was about to take Den on a walk and was wondering if you wanted to join us." The duo looked up at us

"Well, I can't do much walking right now, but I think brother was about to go on a walk himself." Edward shot his younger brother a look before speaking up.

"Actually, I was planning on going alone. There's some stuff I have to take care of." I looked at the blonde for a minute before offering him a smile.

"Well why don't you take Den with you, and I'll stay here. Kill two birds with one stone." He nodded, thoughtfull.

"Yeah that makes sense. I'm going to get dressed, I'll be right back Den." He rubbed the dog's head before heading inside. As the front door closed I turned to Al with a smile.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all." I plopped down with a sigh in Edwards abandoned spot.

"Thanks, it get's pretty boring with Winry in work mode. She won't even take a break to eat half the time" Al nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, she is great at what does though. We really appreciate all that she has done for us." I nodded before laying back, stretching my arms above my head looking up to the sky.

"So you three are childhood friends right?"

"Yeah, we used to live down the road." I nodded, his story matching up with what Winry had told me.

"So what are you two up to now? Winry says you hardly ever come by anymore, I know I haven't seen you in the last three years." He sighed.

"We've been busy, looking for something"

"What could you possibly be looking for that takes so long to find?" I asked, rolling onto my side to face him.

Before he could answer the front door opened, revealing Edward, now fully dressed. He called to Den, who quickly bounded to his side.

"We won't be gone long" He called to Al, who nodded in his direction.

We watched his form disappear down the path, Den loyally keeping pace by his side. Once he had completely disappeared I turned back to Al.

"Now as you were saying?"

"Oh yes, well I'm sure you've noticed by now mine and Ed's bodies aren't…normal. So were searching for a way to return them back to the way they were."

"How can you do that?"

"There is the rumor of a stone that allows one to overcome the rules of alchemy. If we got it we might be able to regain what we lost."

"What are the rules of alchemy? I'm still not even entirely sure what alchemist is to be honest" I admitted sheepishly. "Winry tried to explain it, but I guess I am just a hard study."

"Well alchemy is the science of deconstructing and reconstructing matter. Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. Do you understand?" I pursed my lips in thought.

"So if I was in the desert and wanted to make water I would just need the same amount of sand as water?" he chuckled.

"No quite, you see mass is only part of it. The thing you are trying to transmute must also contain the same properties." I nodded my head slowly.

"I see I think I understand. So this stone you're looking for doesn't have any rules attached to it?" I asked and Al nodded in return.

"That is the rumor."

"Wait the rumor? So you don't even know if what you're looking for really exists?" he shook his head with a sigh.

"No, actually all of our leads so far have been dead ends. But it's the only hope we have right now."

"So how did your bodies end up this way?" Al quickly went silent and looked away from me and I quickly backtracked, not wanting to ruin my chances with the younger brother. "I'm sorry is that too personal?"

"No it's ok. Just don't tell brother I told you." I dragged my fingers across my lips before mimicking sticking a key in a lock before throwing it away. "There are other rules that alchemists have come up with over the years. I'm sure that Winry mentioned our mother passed when we were younger?"

"Yeah she said she got sick. I'm so sorry."

"Well we were young, and we missed her so much. She was great, her smile lit up the room, and she was the nicest person you would ever meet. You would have really liked her." I smiled softly at his words.

"I believe it," and I did, she would have to be an angel to raise someone like Alphonse.

"We decided to commit one of the greatest taboos of alchemy, human transmutation." I cringed, while I was new to the world of alchemy I could put two and two together enough to figure out what that meant. "we were so naïve back then, but all we wanted was to see her again, just one more time." I longed to reach out to the boy, he sounded so broken, but I refrained. "We performed the greatest taboo. My brother lost his leg and I my body."

"But wait your brother is miss his arm too." Al nodded.

"He lost it as payment for my soul, which he attached to this suit of armor."

"That's terrible" I muttered, looking down at the ground. I thought I had it bad, being stranded here, but these two had lost everything, their family, their bodies and almost each other. The thought of my own brother nagged at the back of my mind and I cringed, what would I be willing to give up for him?

"It's the price we had to pay. There is nothing equal to that of a human life." I nodded in understanding.

"So are you two going to continue your search when you're all fixed up?" Al nodded, trying to regain some of the cheer in his voice.

"Yup, were determined to return to our normal forms no matter what." I smiled at his determination, it was endearing.

"Hey Al, I wondering, I know you two are heading back to Central once you're all patched up and well you see I'm looking for something as well. And now that I have use of my arm again I think it's high time that I go look for it. So, well I am hoping that you and your brother would consider taking me with you, at least just too Central?" The boy took his time answering, and I tried to muster the best pout I was capable of.

"Well I don't know, I'd have to talk to brother first. It can be dangerous hanging around us and we wouldn't be able to help you once there."

"That's ok, I can take care of myself. I just need help getting there. I can handle my search alone from there on out."

"I don't know…"

Please at least consider it!" I begged and he sighed.

"I'll talk to Ed about it." He conceded and I smiled up at the boy.

"Thanks Al, I appreciate it." I stood up, stretching. " Well sorry to chat and run but I should probably start dinner." I waved farewell before exiting into the house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Al sat alone in the yard, Hayden had left to make dinner a bit ago and was now hanging up laundry in the yard as he suspected she was waiting for it cook.

"What's the matter? You're spacing off." Al looked to Winry before turning back to the girl.

"Winry, that girl.."

"Hmmm?" she looked and caught sight of Hayden. "Oh you mean Hayden."

"Yes, I can remember her playing with us as kids but her name in my mind is different…she is different in my mind." Winry sighed.

"Yea well, she is different than who you remember." Al looked in surprise at his friend.

"What do you mean?" she set her box down and placed her hands on her hips thinking.

"Well I'm not sure how to explain it but, she came three years ago to me. She was dead when her dad brought her through our doors, but we tried anyways to try and bring her back. And she came back…but not really. She used to be Rebecca, but when she came around she had no memories of being Rebecca, of Amestris. I thought at first it was just because of shock, but as time went on she was positive that she was someone else."

"She talked about going through some gate and she says she is from a completely different world. As she tells me more and more I can't help but believe it because I have a hard time believing someone can come up with a story like that."

At the mention of the gate Al was instantly hooked. Perhaps this girl had some information that could help him and his brother.

"I see." Winry picked up the box with a smile.

"Yeah so don't worry you're not crazy, the Rebecca in your memories did exist." Winry headed back inside the house leaving Al to ponder the thoughts of the girl who stood before him.


	9. Theories

**Hey everyone, in case you didn't see I re uploaded chapter 8. What happened was I accidentally uploaded my copy with the original writing and the edited writing, not just the revised copy. Thank you Qudirlrider and Elyana19 for bringing that to my attention I apologize for the difficult read. **I stared back at the blonde who almost glared at me over his plate of half eaten veggies. Dinner had gone uneventfully, a simple steak and potato meal with steamed vegetables. While everyone else had gone on talking and trying to keep conversation alive and festive, I found it hard to even take a bite of food from the looks I was getting from that boy.

Even when a piece of Armstrong's shredded shirt ended up on my face from some outburst or another (complete with sparkles) and a pose, we did not break from our staring contest.

_What is with this kid?_

I began to worry that Al had told him that I wanted to catch a ride with them back to Central and Ed didn't take it too well. Finally, his mouth began to part and I tensed up as he prepared to speak.

"So, Rebecca," I cringed as that name was dragged out and quickly corrected him. Thankfully, Luke had cut out early tonight, something about a long day at work. "Oh, that's right. So Hayden," he, again, dragged out my name painfully slow, my gut twisted at his tone, something was up. "Do you remember when we were little? You used to watch us all the time… I could have sworn your name was Rebecca back then. Don't you think so too, Al?"

His brother stuttered a few moments before uttering a sound of agreement after a stern look from Ed.

"So why the name change? Rebecca not good enough for you?" I was really beginning to hate this kid.

Every word was baited, it hung heavy over my head, like he was waiting for me to say something to confirm whatever suspicion he had.

"My name never was Rebecca, it has always been Hayden. I'm afraid you're confused. I just came to Resembol a few years ago."

"You know your hair is different, it used to have more of a slant around your bangs. You just get bored and had a pair of scissors handy?" I gritted my teeth as he continued on.

_Did he even listen to a word I just said!_

"No, this is my hair, like I said you're confused." I glared at the boy firmly, who was beginning to form a smug smile.

"Hey Rebecca, remember that time Al and I played that trick on you where Al hid and when Mom came home and he was missing you began to cry afraid that you had lost him and would never be asked to babysit again? We sure had some good times."

A chair squealed against the floor as I abruptly stood up and slammed my hands down on the table.

"Please excuse me but I've lost my appetite." With that I turned and huffed down the hallway and quickly made my way up the staircase.

"Ed, what's wrong with you!" Winry asked angrily as she watched the girl practically run from the dinner table.

He only shrugged.

"Nothing, I just had to make sure all the facts were solid before I pursue further action." Winry glared down at the boy and soon he was face first in vegetables, large bump already forming from the impact of the recently polished wrench, which now rested, glimmering, in Winry's raised hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he roared grabbing the back of his head. One look at Winry and his resolve flickered.

Oh, if looks could kill.

"At least I have the decency to leave well enough alone! But you can't just lay off the poor girl! She has had it rough! Now, unless you want her prying around your past, I suggest you back off and leave her alone." His glare turned into a pout at her words and he turned back to pushing his vegetables back and forth.

Winry sighed and sat back down. Pinako had not even flinched during the entire outburst and Armstrong sat contemplating the evening's events.

"Edward, I couldn't help but notice you were testing young Miss Whitman. Can I inquire on what you hope to achieve?"

Instantly, seriousness returned to the adolescent face.

"Well, Major, you already know about mine and Al's Taboo," A nod from Armstrong and now Winry was curious as to what the boys' crime had to do with Hayden, "Well, during the process, I was dragged to what I now know as the 'Gate'. It showed me infinite information which is why I can do alchemy without a circle. I paid my leg for this." He looked to make sure he was being followed before continuing.

"Now, when I returned back to our basement, Al had been swallowed up by the gate but I was able to get his soul back for the payment of my arm."

Armstrong nodded but Winry interjected, "So what does this have to do with Hayden?"

"If you'll listen I'll tell you." Ed shot back angrily, still not forgiving her for the lump on his head."Now, earlier, you mentioned to Al that Hayden, who up until the accident was Rebecca, talked about a 'gate'. It is my belief that somehow her soul was on the other side of the gate and when Rebecca's soul was taken somehow, Hayden paid a sufficient price to be brought back but in Rebecca's body."

"Hmmm, that is an interesting theory." Armstrong mused, hand thoughtfully scratching his chin.

"Right, but, going even further, Hayden claims she knows nothing about Amestris so I began to wonder if the gate actually is a pathway between different worlds. What if our world is parallel to another?" As he talked his voice got higher and faster from the excitement of such a discovery.

"But you said that the gate needs a price? So what if it just took her memory as payment."

Ed sat back and sighed at Winry's question.

"I thought that too at first but nothing else is affected. Her speech and motor skills are fine. And Al said that you mentioned she has told you again and again of some different land. I doubt that the gate would take her memories away just to replace it with false ones."

The room fell silent for a moment while the thought sunk in. That silence was quickly disturbed as the one and only Armstrong shed his second shirt of the night and mounted the table in haste.

"Loss, adventure, mystery, and perhaps love will blossom! Oh Miss Hayden is like the Young valiant heroine of a story book! Her bravery in a new land is truly touching! Now, she shall continue on with the brothers who hold a dark past and the three will be thrust into a world of danger and uncertainty at every turn! This is simply too much!"

Winry stared dumbfounded at the man who seemed to conjure roses, sparkles and tears in the blink of an eye as he continued to pose his flexed muscles.

Edward's face turned into horror at the scene of the man and Al simply chuckled nervously.

A heavy puff and everyone turned to Pinako who had, until now, silently sat back with her pipe.

"Alright, enough of this. There will be no more talk of that 'gate' under my roof! Whatever happened to that girl is a terrible thing and we will leave it up to her to find her own path to the answers she seeks. I don't want a word of this voiced to her. Alright, Edward?"

He glared back at the emphasis on his name.

"Whatever you old hag, I can do whatever I feel like."

"Watch it midget! You've got an awfully big mouth for such small stature!"

And, with that, the two were off in a yelling match leaving the other three to watch helplessly.

A small creak caught the attention of Armstrong, who turned slightly to see a wisp of brown hair quickly duck around the corner.

The major sighed shaking his head, deciding to let the girl come forward on her own time.


	10. Sparring

The clang of metal clashing against metal barraged my ears as I sat in the lush grass. My eyes were locked on the two brothers who mock battled 10 feet from where I sat. The second Edward had recovered from having his nerves reattached he had repaired Al before herding him outside to spar.

I had asked Winry if it was a good idea for them to be moving around so soon after being repaired. She had assured me that this was normal for the two boys.

The two had been at it for the last 20 minutes at least, I was amazed at their stamina. Al, for such a large person was quick on his feet and never missed a beat which I could not believe. Size really isn't everything though, because Edward landed quite a few solid hits.

My fingers itched at the thought of being able to spar again and silently I battled with myself if I should ask to go next. Secretly I was embarrassed and too shy to ask for such a favor after running out the other night.

So instead I decided to sit and watch the brothers and bide my time until I worked up enough courage to ask for a go. Reaching back I attempted to lean back on my arm but gasped as I was met with the ground and groaned remembering that Winry had borrowed my arm this morning as a reference to add some adjustments to Ed's arm.

Rolling over onto my stomach I pushed myself up with my good arm and was about to head inside when a bleary eyed mechanic caught my eye. She held my arm and my blade fitting for my flesh arm in her grasp.

"I was about to fall asleep and I remembered that I had borrowed this. Sorry." I smiled up at the girl who was now bending down, getting ready to replace my arm.

"It's no problem. I was actually just about to go looking for it but this works to." I took a deep breath as she prepared to reconnect it.

A short scream followed by a string of curses that caused the Elric brothers to look up the hill to see a retreating Winry and Hayden clutching her re-attached automail.

"Are you alright?" Al called concerned at the noises I was making. I waved the two off standing up and stretching out my arm.

"Ya, I'm fine. It's funny, my arm is reattached a few times a month but it never gets any easier." Ed nodded understanding before catching sight of my blade sheath which lay at my feet.

"What's that?" I hummed looking down before grabbing the contraption in question.

"Oh, this is a little something Winry whipped up for me by request. If you come help me put it on I'll show you how it works." Ed hesitated before making his way up the small hill to me. "Alright it's really simple, It's like a belt for my arm, just slide it up and then tighten the notches till it fits." I watched as he first tightened the belt just below my wrist then the one around my wrist.

As he finished I bent my arm a few times testing the tightness before I nodded, satisfied.

"Ok so what does it do?" he asked impatient. Clicking the switch the boy jumped as the blade shot out of its sheath and stopped inches from his face.

Smiling I watched in amusement as the speed of my false attack caught him by surprise.

"Care to spar? Or do you only do hand to hand?" he smirked knocking my blade away from his face with his automail arm before clapping his hands together.

I watched awe struck as his arm morphed into a long blade.

"That's amazing!" I cried as I moved forward to take a closer look. "It's like magic!" I looked up at his scoff.

"It's not magic it's Alchemy." I shrugged, not understanding the difference. A moment of silence passed before we crouched down in fighting positions. "You know, typically I don't like to fight girls. But since you asked for it I'll just go easy on you."

Sticking my tongue out at him I ignored his taunt, and then we were off.

Again I was amazed at the speed and power behind his hits. Up close it was even more apparent that he was a formidable opponent. Every time I tried to land a hit he would quickly parry and return a blow which I had to be careful to avoid. After a few moments we broke apart, a slight sheen of sweat on my brow.

"You know you're pretty good with a blade."

"You're not that bad yourself." I shot back with a grin. My senses were spinning and my mind was in ecstasy being able to finally test out and work on my skills again.

"I'm done going easy on you, so watch out." and with that he launched himself at me again. This new burst of energy from him caught me off guard and I stumbled back sloppily knocking his blow away before catching my ground and returning to the offense. _Dang, he's good!_ I realized now that I couldn't keep messing around and with a small click Ed was sent to the ground when a second blade came at him causing him to fall to the ground quickly to dodge it.

"Wait a second! That's cheating!" he yelled rolling away from my down wards slice.

"Don't be a baby, all's fair in love and war." I danced away from a round house kick. He grinned darkly.

"Fine if that's the way you want to play…" and with another clap of his hands large spikes were heading straight towards me. Rolling out of the way I stared in awe, and fear.

"Now that's cheating! We're fighting with blades." a rumble and I was knocked back by another wall of earth sent at me, this time unable to dodge.

"All's fair in love and war" Ed quoted with a grin. I glared as he clapped again and I understood. _That's it! If I just don't let him clap then he can't perform his magic!" _Sprinting forward I hurdled over the wave of earth that he sent at me yet again.

Metal clashed against metal and I fought back more aggressive than before. Gritting my teeth I pushed this body as hard as I could, but it was still sloppy and it's speed and reflexes weren't enough. I cried out as my feet were knocked out from under me and a blade was thrust in front of my face, between my eyes. I looked up panting, to a slightly out of breath Edward.

"I win." he grinned down at me before offering his flesh hand to help me up. Retracting my blades I took his offered hand I let him pull me to my feet.

A second later his arm was around my waist as my legs gave out from under me. My face heated up further from embarrassment.

"I guess I overdid it." I meekly said, slightly annoyed at the smug smile on his face.

"It's ok; can you stand on your own?" I nodded and he removed his arm from my waist but stood at the ready. I took a step away and again his grasp held me up as my wobbly legs shook violently under me. With a small chuckle he bent down and maneuvered so I could get on his back.

"I don't need to be carried." I said to proud to allow him to help me. Shaking his head he yanked my wrist pulling me onto him and stood up grabbing my thighs and securing them around his hips.

The entire 20 feet back to the Rockbell house I pouted and made it very clear that I was not happy with the situation I had found myself in. _Stupid out of shape body. This would never have happened if I still had my own body. This girls legs can't even properly support her after a little work out. _Walking up the front steps Ed set me down next to Pinako who had been watching all the while.

"You overdid it." she stated matter a factly before taking another drag from her pipe.

"You don't say!" I sarcastically remarked.

"Ed, would you go get us some water." he nodded before disappearing inside the house.

As the door shut she blew out a puff of smoke.

"I understand you wish to leave." I was caught off guard by her question.

"Uh, well yes I do. Not to sound un grateful or anything but It's time that I move on." she nodded understanding.

"Very well, but keep in mind that just like Edward and Alphonse you are about to set foot on a very dangerous path." Before I could inquire further the door opened and Ed returned, thrusting a glass of water in my face.

"You know, you're not half bad for a girl." taking a gulp I smiled at the boy.  
"Thanks. It's been a lot of work trying to relearn everything, especially with automail."

"I know how that is. That's why Al and I spar every time I get a new arm. Have to get the feel of it." I nodded understanding. A soft clink and Al was at the porch with us.

"That was amazing," he cheered. "I never knew you could fight like that!" I thanked the boy smiling up at him. It was weird, now that Al had his body repaired he was such a huge figure but his voice so childish.

"Well Ed, now that you have everything back in order when are you planning on taking off?" Pinako asked.

"First thing in the morning." He replied setting his hands on his hips. I was taken aback, they were leaving so soon. I had to ask quickly.

"Very well, Hayden if you're feeling better why don't you head inside and start dinner." I nodded and stood up stretching my legs at first before heading into the kitchen.


	11. Train

**Wow sorry guys I suck at life! Thanks hiraikoneko for letting me know that yet again I posted the wrong chapter. Old habits die hard I guess : P so this time enjoy the real update!**

I watched as the landscape sped by, nose pressed against the glass as my eyes tried to take in every sight that shot past. Having only lived in Resembol since I arrived I was amazed at all the sights that barraged my vision.

"You know if you keep your face scrunched up like that it may get stuck" I jumped back from the window at Al's jibe with a weak smile.

"It's just this is all so amazing, this 'train' and how it can carry so many people and move so quickly! And you say it is made by humans! I mean, it's incredible! And these lands are so vast but were moving so quickly!"

Al chuckled at my outburst thinking me a child at my mirth at the locomotive. Ed scoffed turning his head.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked the scowling blonde. He shook his head while standing up.

"Nothing, I'm going to catch some air." And with that he quickly made his way down the aisle and out the door. I stared after him confused at his abrupt departure.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Al who stared after his brother, although he seemed less worried than I was.

"Oh no, brother is just annoyed at having to go and report back in to the Colonel. He always gets like this when we are heading back to Central." I nodded like I understood. This Colonel really couldn't be all that bad could he?

"Thanks again Al for arguing my case." I beamed up at the younger brother, "it means a lot and I don't think I would have figured out this train thing without you" he nodded.

"Of course, it really is no trouble." I smiled again before turning back to the window remembering the fight that had taken place the night before after dinner.

"_Please Edward, I just need help getting to Central and then I'll be on my way, I promise I won't cause any trouble!" The blonde just let out a sound of annoyance for the thousandth time._

"_Again, no way! Al and I don't have time to babysit." I puffed out my cheeks._

"_I don't need to be baby sat," I huffed indignantly "just need to be put in the right direction." _

"_Well if it's just directions," a thrust of his thumb over his shoulder "there's the door over there. Good luck" I scowled and Al let out a scolding 'brother'_

"_You're so unbelievably stubborn! I'm not asking for that much, jeez what is your problem?" And with that I stomped away and up the stairs away from the Elric brothers. _

A short while after I had walked out a knock sounded on my door and I found it to be Al who quickly informed me that he had talked to Edward and that with a little persuading they would take me with them. I had been so overjoyed at the time that I thought nothing of what "persuasion" meant.

"_Brother, you didn't have to be rude!" Al scolded after Hayden had left the room in a huff. His brother shrugged before plopping down onto the couch and folding his arms behind his head. _

"_What I said was true, we don't have the time for distractions, and this girl is a big one, I can tell." Al shook his head and looked up the stairs after Hayden, feeling bad for the poor girl. Understanding how it felt to doubt who you are and needing to find answers. _

_Suddenly an idea popped into his head and had he been able to Al would have smirked that famous Elric smirk._

"_Well, that's too bad." He drawled peeking over his shoulder at his brother who had cracked an eye open at hearing Al's tone and already suspecting something._

"_How do you figure?" he asked trying to figure out where his younger brother was headed. _

"_Well it's just that, as you said before, she may have some connections to the gate and who knows, maybe she would be able to give us more information on the gate and possibly even the philosopher's stone." Al let that thought hang in the air for a moment before continuing.  
"But like you said, we don't have time and we should just be on our way. I'm going to go tell Armstrong what time we leave in the morning." As he turned to leave Ed let out a noise of protest and inside Al grinned before turning back around. _

"_Alright, new plan, we take her with us. Grill her and get everything we can out of her. See if she has any useful information. Then the second we get what we need she is on her own. Like she said she doesn't need to be babysat." Ed crossed his arms grinning at his believed genius and Al just sighed, grateful that his plan had worked but miffed at his brothers self-serving nature. Still he got Hayden a tour to central, that's all that mattered right now._

I turned to see Al staring at me and blushed feeling uncomfortable at the attention, squirming I moved so that I faced him.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked the boy who seemed to snap out of his reverie.

"O-oh well I was wondering, that is if it's not intruding, if you could tell me what you told Winry. That is about the gate and where you're from…" He trailed off as I understood what it was he was after.

I suppose I should have guessed that they were after something after Ed's sudden change of heart last night. And I had already learned from dinner the other night when I had excused myself that he was suspicious of my coming to be.

"Hmmm, well it's sort of a long story." I started, carefully testing the waters that I was about to throw myself in. I was not sure if they were shark infested or clear yet, and ever the cautious one, I was not about to go in head first.

"That's ok, we still have quite a while and I'm really good at listening." I hesitated before remembering our missing companions.

"By the way where did Mr. Armstrong disappear to?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, he had to call in and report our whereabouts to headquarters. He will probably be gone awhile." I nodded and my head shot to the door as it slammed open to reveal a young boy and his mom. I must have visibly relaxed because Al commented on my jumpiness.

"Brother probably won't be back for a while. If that's what you're worried about." I smiled weakly up at the boy.

"Sorry, he just puts me on edge. It's like he is always calculating something and everything he does has ulterior motives. But then again I'm probably just being paranoid. "He chuckled but I didn't miss the nervous edge to his voice. _Just as I thought, I'm not being paranoid _

"Brother is a good person, a little hot headed and sometimes a lot to handle, but he really does have a good heart." My suspicions lightened at his words and at the same time I felt a stab of homesickness hit me full force as I thought of my own brother.

My reverie was broken as a scowling Ed pushed in next to me, causing me to bump my head against the window with a dull thud. A muttered sorry was all I got before he turned back to scowling at nothing.

"Brother what's wrong?" Al questioned worriedly.

"I got caught up with Maes on the phone about his stupid kid. He wouldn't shut up and now my ears are ringing." Al started laughing and from what I could pick up on, the topic did seem quite humorous. "Shut up Al, it's not funny. That man is crazy" Al simply shrugged him off.

Before anything else could be said a growl emitted from my stomach causing both of the boys to turn their heads towards me, leaving me blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry Hayden, you must be starving. We have not eaten since last night." I tried waving Al off feeling embarrassed.

"Oh no, it's fine! Reall-" another loud gurgle cut me off and I sighed giving up my endeavor. "Well, maybe a little snack?" Ed got up with a sigh.

"Come on, I'm pretty hungry too." I got up to follow him then turned back to Al

"Aren't you coming?" I asked

"Oh no, I'll watch our seats" I shrugged and waved before hurrying to catch up to the departing blonde.

Hungrily I scarfed down the sandwich placed in front of me. Before looking up and catching the raised eyebrow on Ed's face. I slowed, suddenly very self-conscious of the crumbs that littered the table.

"You really lack any grace while eating. Here" I blushed as his fingers ran through my bangs before pulling back with a piece of lettuce causing me to blush harder at my horrendous table manners. "How did you get lettuce in your hair?" I shrugged averting my eyes, suddenly not very hungry.

"So Hayden," I looked at him interested in his tone. "What can you tell me of the gate?" I sighed knowing that this was soon to come.

"Well, I don't have a whole ton of answers I'm afraid, at least nothing use full. All I remember was waking up and seeing these huge black double doors in front of me. Then there was this…person, I think. And he told me that he was the universe, the world, everything. Then he told me that I would be able to live again. But the next thing I knew these…arms…they were dragging me away and my body. It was…it was…" I felt tears begin to prick my eyes at the recollection and paused to take a breath. A glass of water was held out and I took it gratefully swallowing a few sips before continuing.

"Sorry, it's just…I had nightmares for so long...and it's just…hard." Another deep breath, "I disintegrated under their touch, and then, I woke up in the Rockbells home." Looking up I saw him staring thoughtfully at me.

"Is there anything else?" I shook my head.

"Sorry that is all I have" his face fell and with a sigh he went to stand up. "Well he did say something else" he looked back with piqued interest. "When my body started disappearing I asked why, and he said that I would get to live again and that this body, meaning my old body, would pay the price." If that helps any?" He smiled a bit with a nod.

"It's a start, is that all" I nodded.

"Thanks, for the information." Smiling I stood up next to him.

"Of course. Think of it as payment, for taking me to Central that is." And with that we headed back to the cabin.


	12. Central

**Sorry for the late update, last week was a little crazy. I'm posting two today to make up for it! Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you will be ok on your own?" Al asked for the hundredth time since the train had pulled into the station. I stood smiling in front of the trio with my small suit case clutched tightly against my chest. The Hustle and bustle at this station was nothing like that of the one back in Resembol and it put me on edge, but I was trying my best not to show it.

"Of course Alphonse, Don't worry about me. I can find my way from here." He sighed slightly sounding as if he wanted to argue but was cut off by Edward who seemed to be giddy with excitement and just itching to get moving.

"You heard her Al, she's fine. Like she said, she doesn't need to be babysat." Alphonse let out a small 'brother' before finally giving up.

"Well I guess this is good bye then, good luck with whatever you're looking for" my voice was a lot stronger than I thought possible as my stomach twisted in knots at the thought of being left alone in this huge place.

"Thanks, good luck to you too, see you around" Al responded with a small wave. Edward had already turned and was almost skipping away.

"See ya" he called over his shoulder and as the three disappeared in the ever moving crowd I sighed.

"Now what do I do." I said quietly to myself. Suddenly I was not sure what I was expecting to find here in central, or how for that matter. "Brilliant."

"We'll need to get to the 1st branch right away." Edward stated as he threw his trunk in the waiting vehicle.

"Uh sir, there is a slight problem with that" Brosh started, shrinking slightly as Edward stared hard at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, uh the 1st branch-"he was quickly cut off as a squeal of tires and several horns caught their attention. Edward looked forward and his stomach dropped as he watched a frantic brown haired girl race through the streets, terror etched on her face as cars squealed to a halt inches from her.

As she made it to the side walk the quick current of Central swept her up and she had no chance to get her bearings as a rather rude man shoved her past, her suitcase falling open and clothes soon littered the side walk.

"Brother?" He knew that tone and sighed as his conscious got the better of him. Heading swiftly over he ignored the inquisitorial calls he got from Brosh and Ross.

Dread crept in further as he got closer and heard a soft sniffling emitting from the shaken girl as she continued to pick up the scattered garments. She had yet to notice him as he made his way over, and silently he debated on turning around and pretending like he had seen nothing.

_I don't have time for this. I knew it was a bad idea to drag her along to central. _Just as Ed was about to turn around the threatening face of Winry entered his mind, wrench drawn.

"_Edward if anything happens to her I'm holding you personally responsible got it?"_ he sighed again _Man this isn't fair_ and with that final thought he scooped up a few items lying at his feet and set them gently down in Hayden's suitcase.

Teary eyes shot up in surprise and he grimaced at the quivering lips before him. She quickly tried to rub away the fallen tears and looked something like a gold fish gasping for air as she tried to find something to say.

Ignoring her stuttering he closed her suitcase as the last article was thrown in and stood up with it in one hand, offering her the other.

She stared up at him from the ground and a strange feeling formed in the pit of his stomach as she continued to look at him, so vulnerable from the ground before softly placing her hand in his and letting him help her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you out of the streets" he sighed turning away, her hand still held in his and he led her through the crowd. A sniffle behind him set a scowl on his face which was replaced by a small blush as she gently squeezed his hand.

This girl was going to be more trouble than he anticipated.


	13. Getting Setteled

Sitting ramrod straight between the two Elric brothers I wondered if I tried hard enough if I would disappear. Edward had picked me up from the side of the road he had led me back to Alphonse who stood next to a man and women in what I deduced were military uniforms. He explained that I was a friend of theirs from Resembol and needed a little help getting around and finding a place to stay. The two officers exchanged a look and I got quite the glare from the woman, who I later learned was Lieutenant Ross. I decided the more invisible I made myself the better.

Alphonse, of course, was gracious and quickly offered to load my trunk into the back for me and continued on chatting, trying to lighten the mood. We were then piled into what I learned to be a car and headed off towards the first library.

The four went back and forth on happenings in Central, and I felt extremely out of place. Suddenly wished that I was back in Resembol sitting on the porch with Winry and Den. I groped for comfort and found Edwards hand who jumped and tensed up at the contact before slightly relaxing after realizing what had happened. While he loosely let my hand grasp his I noticed his shoulders never fell back into their previously relaxed state.

As we pulled to a stop I moved my hand away and sat still as everyone else clambered out. What was I doing here? I scowled at my helplessness, this was just plain silly. But what could I do? This city was a lot more than I had expected and I felt slightly jipped at the fact that Resembol had not prepared me for this.

Resembol, with its horse powered wagons, and friendly farming people; the small town with a small population that sheltered me in this strange world. I had not realized that Central would be so vast and so strange.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I looked out the open door to the brothers who stood in front of a decimated building. My stomach dropped as I realized that this was the library they were hoping to find information in. I listened as Ross told the story.

"The first branch burnt down just last night. Many eye witnesses peg seeing scar here last night when the fire started." The blonde bent down to pick up a smoldering book which then fell apart in his grasp. His shoulders shook and I strained to hear further.

"Our only decent lead is a pile of ashes." I shrunk back as his tone turned dark. This was not going to be a pleasant ride I decided, as they headed back to the car. I quickly down cast my gaze trying to pretend like I was not just eavesdropping.

The car shrunk under the weight of the people entering it and I chanced a glance up to Edward who only grimaced back at me. I turned my gaze back to the floor, again shrinking in on myself.

_This is pathetic. _I scolded myself. My mood kept falling further as I realized how desperate and needy I had become here. I was helpless. This day just kept getting worse.

We stopped at another military building and the four went inside. I kept my spot in the car and no one even mentioned the fact that I hadn't moved or said a word, so I figured it was a good idea. My presence was not needed.

Deciding on at least stretching my limbs which were becoming quite cramped in the car I got out and let out a sigh of pleasure as a few pops sounded in my shoulder and down my back, all over loosening my tense muscles.

Pacing the parking lot I thought through what my next plan of action was, only to realize I didn't have one. I scowled at the ground and kicked a loose rock, trying to ease my frustration. This was not going at all as planned.

"You ok?" I looked up surprised at the voice to find Al standing a short distance away. I cursed myself for not hearing him. How dull was I? He was a giant suit of armor! Stealth was definitely not his strong point.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I plastered on a smile which was quickly wiped off as he chuckled shaking his head.

"You're a terrible liar" I frowned at his words giving up the charade.

"That bad huh?" he nodded and I sighed, plopping down on one of ledges of the building. Al moved next to me.

"You know, it's ok to need a little help now and again." He started, zoning in right on my frustrations. "And central is a lot bigger than Resembol so I'm not surprised you're a little put out by it." This kid must be psychic. "So don't worry so much about it. You'll be on your feet in no time." I smiled up at the boy. Before I could thank him Edward burst from the doors racing to the car.

"Come on Al! Let's get going" Al hesitated before speaking.

"Brother, why don't we get a room first? We can drop our stuff off and let Hayden bunk down there. Then we can go back out." Ed seemed to mull it over.

"Well that will waste time," he began before thinking again and sighing. "But it's probably for the best. We'll drop her off then head to see Sheska." I was pushed to the car, slightly annoyed that I had not even been asked what I wanted to do, but decided that it was better than playing third wheel in the car.

The room was a small two bedroom dorm, with a ceiling fan, and table. Other than that it lay bare. I set my trunk next to the couch and plopped down quietly as Ed gave instructions.

"Alright Brosh, go get Hayden some food and then meet us at this address." He handed over a sheet of paper to the sandy haired man who quickly saluted and disappeared out the door. "Were headed off to look into our leads some more. There are phones down the hall and to the left, you should call Winry and let her know you're ok. And we'll be back later. Stay here, I don't want to have to go looking for you later ok?" I nodded mutely. Not trusting my mouth to say anything as Ed gave out instructions.

He took in my face and his eyes softened and a small smile tugged at his lips. "We'll be back later and I'll get you to the public library alright?" I smiled back at him and nodded. Feeling slightly better that some sort of plan was laid out for where I was to go from here. "Ross go start the car, I'll be down in a minute." She saluted before throwing a weary glance at me.

"I have a feeling she doesn't like me too much." I commented after the officer left, leaving me alone with the Blonde. Al had stayed at the car saying it was too much of a hassle to get in and out.

Ed merely shrugged and jotted down something before handing it to me. Looking down I saw a set of numbers in neat penmanship.

"This is Winry's number, please call her. But don't tell her about the library. She worries too much sometimes." I smiled as he spoke of our friend back home. She did worry too much.

"Thank you," he looked up in surprise "For helping me, now that I'm here I'm not sure exactly what I was planning to do" I admitted sheepishly, trying to hide the embarrassed blush that rose onto my cheeks.

"Well Al would never have let me live it down, and Winry would kill me if anything happened to you so don't worry about it." I nodded as he shrugged off handedly. His tone was turning brusque again and I decided to let him go, before it became too awkward for me.

"Well I'll see you later then." I offered which he jumped on and quickly moved towards the door.

"Ya, I was serious too, don't go wondering around ok? Central is a big town, and it would take forever to find you if you went and got yourself lost." I nodded and gave a quick good luck before the door closed, leaving me alone in the small room.


End file.
